1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in fishing devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a fish stringer for holding a fisherman's catch during a fishing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fish stringers are in widespread use by fishermen for the holding or storing of the caught fish during a fishing "outing" or the like until such time that the fish may be removed for a more permanent storage position or until they can be removed for eating, or the like. One type of stringer in common usage today comprises a length of rope or heavy cord having a plurality of hook members secured in spaced relation along the length thereof. A fish may be anchored or secured to each of the hooks. The storage of the stringer and fish carried thereby may present a problem in that the overall length of the stringer having the hooks secured thereto is frequently somewhat long and cumbersome to handle, and the securing of the fish thereto adds to the inconvenience of storage. Accordingly, it is common practice to suspend the string and fish carried thereby over the side or end of the fishing boat whereby the fish are stored in the water, or the string and fish secured thereto may be anchored along the shore with the fish suspended in the water, the entire catch and stringer being remotely disposed with respect to the fisherman. In addition it is usually somewhat difficult to secure the fish to the hooks of the stringer, and it usually requires both hands of the fisherman for the securing of the fish to the stringer. The disadvantages of the present day fish stringers will be apparent.